djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Corellia
The Battle of Corellia was a series of space engagements and a land campaign fought between the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic and the Republic Navy, and the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Confederate Navy in 20 BBY. Prior Events General Grievous led the Separatists in a quick victory at Duro which rendered most of the planet an uninhabitable wasteland. This sent shockwaves throughout the Republic, and Corellia, a planet that was previously neutral in the war, tightened it's defenses. Operation Durge's Lance would soon target Corellia. The world turned to the Republic for assistance and the Grand Army began fortifying positions on Corellia. Preparation Before the onset of the space battles, bounty hunters Teagan Wren, Sledge and Blackwatch arrived. They were processed through Republic Customs. Meanwhile, Admiral Garddon's fleet arrived, carrying a number of troopers from the 55th Corps who hadn't made planetfall yet. He sent Major Wyrwulf to ensure the defenses were sufficiently prepared. The Hit, and the Heist The trio of newly-arrived bounty hunters had been sent on a mission to eliminate a team of organic beings that worked for CIS Special Forces, operating out of a safe house in Corellia's capital city. The bounty hunters simultaneously planned a heist on the Bank of Corellia. Neither of these goals would be reached until a week later, due to the bounty hunters needing to perform extensive reconnaissance to determine the location of the safe house. Shadow Hunter Cadre Activities The Shadow Hunter Cadre, including members Freya, CT-3425 and High General Lich, landed on Corellia and laid plans to defend a section of the capital. Lich assured them reinforcements from the 99th Kill Order would arrive in time. One Week Later The Confederate Navy attacked the Republic fleet on the edge of the Corellian System. The Safe House Teagan's group moved to assault the safe house. Blaster and slug fire erupted throughout a previously quiet plaza as they downed multiple targets before breaching the safe house itself, resulting in the deaths of eight CIS special forces operatives. The team's leader had locked himself behind a reinforced door. Corellian police forces responded to the reports of gun fire as Sledge began cutting his way through the door. Low Altitude Assault Transports landed outside and ARC troops began stacking up outside the building. Sledge instead decided to slice the panic room's keypad, and the trio entered the room before closing the door behind them, locking the ARC troopers out. The special forces leader fought them but was quickly disarmed and knocked down. The group gathered as much information as possible before beheading the special forces leader and snapping a picture of his head to prove that they had earned the bounty. The ARC troopers broke into the room, only to learn that the bounty hunters had gotten away through a well that led into the sewers. Safe House Aftermath "They're gone, sir. They cut this man's head off, but there are CIS symbols all over. Possibly some of our bounty hunters, maybe just a move by some criminals. We're uncertain." - ARC Commander, briefing a superior on the situation. The bounty hunters used the sewers to return to an apartment they'd rented, collecting their equipment and moving to the Grand Army's nearest outpost to acquire their bounty of 100,000 credits before enlisting in the Corellian Planetary Defense Force. It is highly possible that they secretly robbed the Bank of Corellia on their way there. The ARCs who went deeper into the safe house suddenly ceased responding to communications. Their vitals went dark. Shadow Hunter Cadre members Freya and Alexis commandeered a speeder-truck and arrived to find the entire safe house sliced perfectly in two. The police and ARC personnel there had been killed by sword cuts, and some bodies were severed at the waist. All of their vehicles had been destroyed. An ARC trooper was recovered from the rubble and spent his last moments warning the pair about an assassin droid wielding a sword. They removed his helmet cam footage just as Corellian emergency services arrived to get the fires under control. Teagan and Sledge were then tasked with hunting down the assassin droid. Space Battle A CIS fleet led by Admiral Porsmak Leoneuis had spearheaded the initial assault and then received a small number of reinforcements that mounted severe pressure against Admiral Garrdon's fleet. Garrdon requested reinforcements. Teagan and Sledge, having successfully hunted down the assassin droid, moved their vessel to assist. Loeneuis' Defection The pair were responsible for the destruction of numerous tri-droid and vulture droid fighters, before they made a daring move to board the CIS capital ship. The pair destroyed dozens of battle droids and defeated Loeneuis in combat. Loeneuis then made the decision to defect from the Confederacy and negotiations were quickly exchanged between him and Admiral Garrdon. The Arrival of Grievous It was around then that General Grievous's fleet exited hyperspace. Having received word that Loeneuis had turned traitor, he ordered the Muun's fleet, which was partially piloted by organic beings, to stand down. A number of munificent-class frigates refused, and were fired upon. Loeneuis was transported to Corellia to receive medical attention at a hospital, but he commanded his fleet of defectors against Grievous nonetheless. Grievous told Teagan Wren that he should retreat, stating that no "mere bounty hunter" was enough to best the supreme commander of the Confederay's droid armies. Teagan, insulted, called upon numerous connections which resulted in the arrival of a mixed Mandalorian fleet. The hodgepodge Mandalorian fleet, combined with recently arrived United Concordat of Yuma reinforcements and the Republic Navy's initial defense force, proved a challenging threat to Grievous's fleet, destroying numerous CIS warships. Grievous and Teagan dueled in their starfighters until Teagan got the upper hand, causing Grievous to retreat and order his fleet to send landing craft down to Corellia. Land Battles Hundreds of CIS landing craft arrived on-world and thousands upon thousands of droids disembarked. The Grand Army fought them through a series of trenches and on the open field, but were pressed back due to their enemy's considerable firepower. Fortunately, the capital city was shielded and therefore safe from bombardment. Marshal Commander Netic led the 55th Armoured Corps and the 46th Reaver Corps in a counteroffensive alongside fellow Marshal Commander Poltergeist. Their efforts were successful for a while, but Teagan Wren had to use the Force to rescue them. Three of the Republic's experimental AT-ATs also took part in the battle. At least two of them were heavily damaged. Eventually, the CIS breached the city. They were repulsed by the 55th, 46th, 111th and Shadow Hunter Cadre. Republic reinforcements landed and a counterattack was made that resulted in the CIS forces being outflanked and hit by artillery and air power. A Ploy Clone troopers closed in on General Grievous, whose final holdout was in one of Corellia's other cities. Grievous slaughtered the clones and confronted Teagan Wren and several others, fighting them for a while before announcing that he had them right where he needed them, and that Alderaan was doomed. He then made his escape. The Grand Army suffered over ten thousand casualties and Corellia's cities were heavily damaged, plus fighting continued with a force of at least two thousand droids that had been left behind and scattered across the planet. The Confederacy of Independent Systems lost over three times as many droids, but Grievous's gambit resulted in Alderaan being vulnerable, and the rest of the forces available in Operation Durge's Lance, which had remained hidden, struck the planet. Grievous was repulsed, but the Alderaanians would never forget the death and destruction they saw. Category:Battle Category:Battle of Corellia Category:Clone Wars Category:Corellia Category:Operation Durge's Lance